


Panties

by Tamakigirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakigirl/pseuds/Tamakigirl
Summary: Kuroo visits Kenma's house and finds a pair of lacy panties in his laundry. Who's are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe I'm back again with more porn, sorry if this has any errors, I wrote it in thirty minutes.. Enjoy!

Kuroo knocked three times on the wooden door of Kenma's apartment, hoping he would be awake. Kenma often invited him over and then forgot about it, either going out shopping or sleeping when Kuroo arrived there. He was hoping now wasn't one of those times.

the dark haired boy waited a couple of minutes before knocking again, calling out the blonde's name. When he received no reply he sighed, not surprised but a bit annoyed.  
He reached up and ran his fingers over the top of the door frame, grabbing the cold metal key and pulling it down to click it into the lock and open the door.

"Kenma? Are you home?" He called as he entered the small apartment, looking into the living room and kitchen with no sight of the smaller male. He huffed and entered the blonde's bedroom, throwing his bag to the side before flopping onto the soft bed.

Kuroo surveyed the room, noticing that it was a bit messier than usual, crediting it to all the homework they'd been assigned in class these last few days. Deciding to be useful he pushed himself off the bed, rolled up his sleeves and got to work picking things up off the floor and placing them where they belonged. Being friends with Kenma as long as he had he knew where Kenma put everything and how he placed it.

Once he had picked up, sorted and put all the papers onto the desk he turned to the large pile of clothes in the corner, picking it up and carrying it to the laundry room. He figured if he put it in now it would be done by the time he went home, meaning he could put it in the dryer so Kenma would only have to put the clean clothes away.

The ravenette pulled open the machine's door and started tossing in an array of volleyball outfits, school uniforms and Kenma style sweats. He had almost gotten the whole laundry bin in when a flash of unusual color in the bottom of the bin caught his eye.

He grabbed the silk in his eyes and lifted it up so he could see it, dropping it the moment he realized what it was.

"Why the hell does Kenma have girl panties?" Kuroo asked incredously. Did Kenma have a girlfriend he hadn't told the older about?

The dark haired boy jumped when the laundry door creaked open and Kenma peeked through. "Hello, Kuroo." The blonde's eyes widened when he spotted what was in the older's hand. He snatched it from Kuroo quickly and hid it behind his back, as if that would make Kuroo forget what it was.

"Kenma, why do you have girls underwear? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kenma blushed, not meeting Kuroo's eyes as he replied. "No." Kuroo was confused now, Kenma didn't have a sister.. So where did the panties come from? Unless... They were Kenma's.

Realization swept over Kuroo's face and Kenma must have noticed because he flushed even darker than before.

"J-just forget what you saw..." Kenma mumbled, moving past the dark haired boy to throw the cloth into the machine and finish loading it. Kuroo was surprised, and quite confused. How had he not known that his best friend enjoyed those things? How long had he had them? Kuroo had a lot of questions that were swimming around in his head, making him a little dizzy. 

He only snapped out of it when the blonde grabbed the sleeve of his sweater. "Forget about it Kuroo, it's nothing important." He mumbled as he pulled the taller male out of the laundry room and to the bedroom, where he turned on the tv and threw a controler at Kuroo, who barely managed to catch it.

As Kenma settled down onto the bed beside Kuuro he couldn't help himself. "K-Kenma, those were yours, right?" Kenma looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze away, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. He nodded and continued to start up the video game. "Why do you have them?" Kuroo's cheeks went darker, wondering if his friend possibly jerked off to the frilly material.. Of if he.. Wore it? "

"I wear it.. Does that gross you out?" Kuroo was surprised by Kenma's response, shaking his head no quickly. "Of course not, you're my best friend, Kenma. Nothing you did would make me dislike you." Kuroo noticed the small smile pull onto Kenma's face, glad he had made his friend happy.

as the video game's race started Kuroo couldn't concentrate, thoughts of the panties and specifically of Kenma in the panties wouldn't leave his head. As Kenma won the first race by a landslide Kuroo gave into his urges, rolling over to drape himself above the blonde, careful not to put his weight onto him in the process.  
Kenma's expression was a mix of confusion and uncertainty, not sure what Kuroo was doing. "Kenma.. Can.. Can I see you wearing the panties?" Kuroo rushed out, not sure if the blonde had understood him and guessing the blonde would probably decline if he had heard him.

Kenma's expression changed to one of surprise and embarrassment, amazed at Kuroo's bluntness. "W-why?" Kuroo tried to slow his breathing a bit, not good at situations like these. "B-because I can't get the idea of it out of my head and I think you'd look adorable in them. Y-you can say no if you don't want to." Kenma smiled softly at his friend before pushing Kuroo off of him. Kuroo was sure Kenma was rejecting him before Kenma's pale hands slid down his front to tug at his own sweatpants, pulling them down to reveal a pair of frilly pastel pink panties.

Kuroo's breath caught in his throat as he survey's his best friend's lower areas, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He feared if it went any faster it may jump out. He met eyes with Kenma, asking for permission before touching him. Kenma nodded encouragingly and laid his head back onto the bed, taking hold of the sheets beside his head to keep his hands occupied.

The moment Kuroo had received permission his hands were on Kenma's thighs, rubbing up and down slowly as he put his nose against the lace fabric, taking in the mixed smell of the clean silk and his friend's soft skin.

He moaned softly at the sight of Kenma's soft thighs meeting together under the pink fabric, his cock twitching in his pants, making him blush. He was glad Kenma couldn't see his arousal.

The dark haired boy flicked his tongue out to experimentally lick the underwear, pleased with the way Kenma's hips jerk upwards with the friction, a small bulge now visible within the panties.

"Mmmm.. Kenma.. You taste amazing." Kuroo groaned as he continued to lick and suck on the bulge, eliciting moans and whimpers from the blonde's lips, spurring him on.

Kuroo pulled the soft pink fabric off a small bit, allowing Kenma's member to peek out the edge, hard and leaking pre-cum.

Kuroo didn't waste a moment and took it in his mouth, lathing his tongue over it and enjoying the squeak that exited Kenma's mouth at the sensation.  
The smaller male's hands gripped the white sheets firmer, moaning loudly as he watched his dick disappear into his friend's mouth over and over again, trying his best to refrain from thrusting into Kuroo's mouth.

The dark haired boy placed his hands on the blonde's thighs, helping to steady the boy's hips and keep them from jerking. He took Kenma's cock into his mouth again, taking it as deep as he could go and swallowing, taking pleasure in Kenma's loud gasps and moans. 

Kuroo noticed Kenma was getting close to orgasm and quickly withdraw his mouth, confusing and frustrating Kenma with the loss of friction. the older boy met eyes with Kenma and smiled softly. "Can I put my fingers inside of you?" Kenma sputtered, his face bright red. "O-Okay...." Kenma mumbled, amazed once again by Kuroo's forwardness.

Kuroo grinned and placed two fingers into his mouth, licking them thoroughly and coating them with his saliva. After he felt they were wet enough he pulled the pink panties' to the side, his member twitching at he way Kenma's entrance twitched in invitation.

"Ready?" He asked, waiting for Kenma's approval before sliding one in, not meeting too much resistance. The heat now surrounding his finger made Kuroo gasp, it was warm, soft and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be inside of it.

He stilled and waited for Kenma to get comfortable before sliding it in and out a couple time, getting Kenma used to the sensation. The blonde writhed lewdly, the feeling foreign to him, but pleasant. Once he felt he was was ready for more he canted his hips downwards, meeting Kuroo's finger's thrust and moaning as it went deeper than before.

The taller boy grinned and added another finger, sliding them in side by side and stretching Kenma farther than before. The blonde whimpered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill.

Kuroo froze, worried he had hurt his friend. "Kuroo.. Don't stop.. Please.. Please suck my cock." Kenma whined, close to the edge. Kuroo groaned huskily at his friend's plead, thrusting his two fingers in farther and leaning up to oblige with Kenma's needs.

As Kenma's moans got louder his fingers got faster, working to get his friend off as his own lust grew. He continued to bob up and down on his friend's cock as his other hand wrapped around his own member inside of his pants, jerking up and down at a quick rhythm.

"Kuroo.. I'm gonna cum!" Kenma cried, his hips jerking down farther onto Kuroo's fingers and towards the hot mouth around his member. Kuroo thrust his fingers in and out faster, curling his fingers upwards to hit Kenma's prostate. He knew he hit it when Kenma's back arched off the bed, his cum filling Kuroo's mouth and his hole twitching around the dark haired boy's fingers as his body twitched. Kuroo swallowed the cum in his mouth and licked the member a couple times, enjoying Kenma's overstimulated whimpers.

Kuroo groaned at the boy below him, loving the way his body writhed and twitched in pleasure. A couple jerks later Kuroo was cumming too, coating the side of the blonde's bed with his orgasm.

Once the pair had settled down from their highs Kuroo crawled onto the bed beside his best friend, cuddling him and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the back of Kenma's neck and smiled.

"I love you Kenma."

He heard the blonde's breath catch in his throat and felt his body get warmer.

"I love you too." Kenma whispered back to Kuroo, flipping over in the dark haired boy's arms to kiss him softly.

Kuroo's smile grew wider and he cuddled closer to his best friend, the video game long forgotten.


End file.
